1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a controlling method, and more particularly, to a controlling method of an electronic device, an electronic device using the method, and a non-transitory storage medium.
2. Description of Related Art
As mobile communication becomes more and more advanced, mobile electronic devices have become indispensable tools in people's life nowadays. When manufactures develop products, they not only focus on the improvement in the performance of the hardware components but also focus more on the design of software. The quality of the user interface designs directly influences the users' perception and feelings about operation, and therefore it is an important indicator in the users' assessment on the products.
The mobile electronic devices nowadays allow the users to download and install applications and widgets by themselves, wherein the applications are displayed by application shortcuts on the desktop, and the widgets on the desktop display an image that may receive the users' operations and present more information. Not only do the applications and the widgets have different functions and ways of operation, the two are also presented in different ways on the desktop. The users have to memorize by heart how to operate various widgets and applications. For the users that use the electronic devices for the first time or are still unfamiliar with the operation, it may be difficult to learn the operation method quickly and thus causes inconvenience.